New Years Eve
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Dalton is hosting a New Years Eve party with Crawford Country Day, at midnight the lights go out so who will be kissing who?


**A/N: In this story the Warblers from all seasons are at Dalton together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, any of the characters or songs you recognize. **

Wes leant against the wall of Dalton's gymnasium, looking out into the sea of people. He watched as his friends danced with each other and the girls from Crawford Country Day. The Warblers had planned a New Years Eve party and convinced the dean to let them hold it at Dalton and invite their sister school saying it would be a good opportunity to get to know their sister school. As a slow song started he watched all his friends either grab their boyfriends, girlfriends or a random girl and begin dancing, since Hunter and Sebastian had gotten together he was the only Warbler without a boyfriend or girlfriend. A single tear rand down his cheek, he knew that the one guy he liked would never feel the same way, he would always be alone. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone jumped on him. "Hey David." He said still staring out into the group of people. "What's wrong?" David asked. "Nothing." He replied. "Don't even try that with me, I'm your best friend I know when something's wrong so spill." David said moving to look into his friend's eyes. "It's just that everyone has someone, except for me." Wes said sighing. "You're not the only one who doesn't have someone." David said. "Yes I am." Wes said gesturing around the room where everyone was dancing with someone. "I'm alone." David said sitting down pulling Wes into the seat next to him. "You have Selena." Wes said resting his arm in the table. "No I don't, we broke up." David replied. "Why didn't you tell me?" Wes asked quickly. "You were so stressed about planning this and it was a mutual break up, I saw it coming." David replied. Wes instantly felt terrible so he pulled his friend out to the dance floor into a group of their friends and began dancing.

"Ok everyone." Hunter said standing on the stage. "It's almost midnight and as a Dalton tradition when the clock hits midnight the lights will go out so you won't know who's kissing who. So anyone who's nervous about telling that one person they like them, go up and kiss them." Hunter finished hopping off the stage. The countdown began, Wes watched as all the couples moved closer together, all the girls were moving towards the single guys. Wes went to say something to David when he realised his friend wasn't there anymore, Wes didn't hear the countdown begin he was scanning the room for his friend when it went dark. Wes stood awkwardly off to the side knowing everyone would be kissing someone, for the second that night a tear rolled down his cheek; he went to wipe it away when someone placed their hand on his cheek. Wes gasped at the contact but was silenced when a pair of lips met his; he paused for a moment before kissing back. Wes had no idea who it was but he was glad he wasn't alone for once; the other person wrapped their arms around his waist so Wes placed his arms around their neck. Wes tangled his hands in the persons hair, at this he realised that it was a guy. "I have to go." The mystery boy said. "Wait." Wes cried reaching out and finding their hand. Wes held it, the feeling of this hand felt so familiar yet so foreign he knew he had held it before but could not work out who it was. "Sorry." This was the last thing Wes heard before the boys slipped his hand free and left. The lights came on again and so did the music, Wes once again watched his friends dancing, he chided to head back to his dorm. When he opened the door he noticed David asleep on his bed, Wes walked over placing a blanket over his friend before quickly changing and hopping into his own bed and falling asleep moments later.

Wes spent all week trying to work out who it was that had kissed him on New Year's Eve, but he'd had no luck. He was walking down the staircase nodding to the students he passed, he smiled when he saw Thad and David talking at the bottom of the staircase when he got closer he heard someone say. "I have to go." And that's when it clicked it was David on New Year's Eve, he watched as his friend ran tears slipping down his cheeks. Thad stood in the same spot; he had been staring in the direction David had ran off. "What happened?" Wes asked slowly approaching Thad. "I don't know, we were just talking and I mentioned how quickly Regionals is coming up, it's exactly a month from now." Thad explained. "That's when he ran off." He finished. "What date is Regionals?" Wes asked trying to work out why David was upset. "The tenth of next month." Thad replied. "You're in charge of rehearsal today." Wes said rushing in the direction David has just gone. Wes burst through the doors out to the car park, he scanned the cars looking for David's but it wasn't there. He ran to his car hopped in pulling out heading in the direction he knew David would be.

Wes walked slowly down the path he looked up to the sky, the clouds a dark grey, rain beginning to fall. The rain made the scenery even more beautiful, everything was grey and old, the stones cracked and broken, the trees bare. Wes saw David sitting cross legged on the ground, the rain pouring down, mixing with the tears flowing down his face to Wes he looked smaller than he had that same day ten years ago. Wes stopped a short distance away letting David have his moment; he watched as David reached out and traced the letters that had faded over the years. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I forgot." David said looking into the sky. "It's not your fault." Wes said quietly sitting down next to his friend. "How could I forget?" David asked looking to his friend. "You've had a lot going on lately." Wes replied placing his hand on David's knee. "But I should have remembered he was my dad." David said looking down. "He still is and I know he'll forgive you." Wes said shuffling closer. "I just miss him so much." David said letting a sob escape his mouth. "He would be so proud of you." Wes pulled David into a tight embrace letting his own tears fall. "I'm so proud of you." He said placing a small kiss on his friends head, rubbing his hand up and down his back comforting him as he cried. He sat there until David stopped crying, once David had his breathing under control Wes sat up making David look at him. "I'm going to call Nick and get him and Jeff to come and get your car I'm not letting you drive like this." Wes said sliding his phone from his blazes pocket. "Thank you." David said, watching as his friend stood up and walked away a little. David looked up and began to speak. "I miss you dad, I really do." He said taking a breath. "I wish you were here, you'd know what to do. I love you." He finished before getting up and following the path Wes had taken, when he reached the car park he saw Wes standing with Nick and Jeff. Nick looked up when he heard David approaching, he smiled taking the keys off David and hopped in his car Jeff followed both driving away.

"You have to take your blazer off; you'll get sick sitting in that." Wes said to David who shrugged in response. Wes helped David take his blazer off, before removing his own and throwing them in the back seat of his car. He opened the door for his friend, moving around getting in the car and began the drive back to Dalton. David remained silent for most of the trip back, listening to Wes singing along with the radio smiling at how his friend lost himself in the music. Firework came on the radio Wes smiling as it always made him feel better; he also noticed David began to sing. By the time they arrived at Dalton David was smiling and laughing again, Wes grabbed their blazers and they both headed up to their dorms crashing on their beds a few minutes later.

Wes woke the next morning to hear David singing; he sat up and watched his friend dancing around the room. David noticed Wes watching him and stopped blushing. "Sorry I didn't realise you were awake." David said sitting down on his bed. "I know it was you." Wes blurted out, a look of panic crossed David face. "What are you talking about?" David asked his eyes darting side to side. "It was you on New Year's Eve." Wes said standing up. "Sorry." David said getting up heading towards the door. "Wait." Wes said grabbing David's arm and pulling his friend back towards wrapping his arms around David's neck pulling him into a kiss. "I love you." David said resting his forehead on Wes'. "I love you too." Wes said smiling looking into his best friend's eyes.


End file.
